


you already know that you’re my weakness

by thotsandfeelings



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotsandfeelings/pseuds/thotsandfeelings
Summary: “Donna, all the alcohol in the world will never make women’s groups like me. Their memberships include the Vow to Hate Josh.”
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	you already know that you’re my weakness

“Honey, have you seen my blue tie?” Josh asks, walking into the bathroom as Donna finishes blow drying her hair.

“Top drawer,” she says, running her flat iron through her hair to tame the flyaways. She grabs her makeup bag and swipes on a soft layer of foundation and blush. When she’s satisfied with her mascara, she turns to look at him and gives him a soft smile. “Wear the other one, though. I like it better.”

She squeezes his cheek affectionately as she walks past him and into their bedroom to grab her earrings off the dresser. She threads them through her lobes while Josh stays in the doorway of the bathroom, just looking at her.

“What?” she asks, latching her watch on her wrist and sending Josh an amused smirk.

“Nothin’,” he says and he pushes off the doorjamb to make his way over to her. He reaches out and pulls her to him with a goofy grin on his face. “You’re pretty.”

Donna rolls her eyes, but still reaches up to rest her hands on his arms.

“You’re sweet,” she says, giving him a soft kiss on the side of his mouth. “You’re still going.”

Josh just continues smiling at her cheekily before leaning in to kiss her properly. “Worth a shot.”

Donna snorts and pushes him away playfully, swatting his ass as he goes to get his tie from the closet. 

“It won’t be that bad. They catered from that place you like and there’s an open bar.”

“Donna, all the alcohol in the world will never make women’s groups like me. Their memberships include the Vow to Hate Josh.”

She scoffs. “They don’t have a Vow to Hate Josh.”

“Yes, they do,” he pouts as he comes back into the bedroom, tie hanging loose around his shoulders.

Donna finishes putting on some lipgloss before turning to him, knocking his hands out of the way so she can do up his tie.

“Do you know how many of those groups I’ve said ‘no’ to? It’s a lot, Donna. I wouldn’t want to take attention away from the First Lady by distracting them with my presence,” he says, raising his eyebrows, hoping she’ll let him off the hook.

“Josh?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re going.”

“Yeah.”

Donna pats the now perfect knot at his throat and slides her hands down his chest.

“You’re so handsome,” she says. She looks up at him from under her lashes, her eyes darkening. “I’ll make it worth your while,” she murmurs, running her fingers up to tug on his hair.

Josh just hums and pulls lightly on the material of her dress. “Why don’t we just stay home and recreate Labor Day 2006?”

He pulls on her hips and leans close to press a kiss to her neck as she giggles softly. “I was thinking more along the lines of recreating the fifth inaugural ball,” she whispers. “You know, the one where we snuck away to my office and broke in my new desk.”

“You’re not playing fair,” Josh groans against her shoulder

Donna chuckles and shrugs. “Not playing fair would be showing you what’s under this dress. Or, rather, what’s _not_ under this dress,” she murmurs and walks out of his arms and into the living room to grab her scarf off the back of the couch, with Josh hot on her heels.

“Can’t we just be a _little_ late,” he whines. “I only need like, five minutes. Ten tops.”

Donna huffs out a laugh. “Your romance could use some work, babe.”

He whines her name again and saunters up behind her with his hands on her waist. He plants a kiss on her neck, but she spins skillfully out of his hold again and gets her coat off the rack and opens the front door. 

“We’re almost ready, Maddie. Can you have them bring the car around?” she asks the secret service agent. 

“No, we are _not_ almost ready. Belay that order, Maddie,” Josh says, grabbing Donna to pull her away from the door. “And may I remind you, you work for _me_ , and not my evil mistress.” 

He shuts the door and leans his back against it as the agent chuckles a little, still telling the other agents that Renegade and Rendezvous were ready to go through her earpiece. 

“Josh, we’re going to be late,” Donna says patiently, looking up at him with innocent eyes. 

“Donna, you can’t just tell me that you may or may not be wearing undergarments and expect me to—“

“Undergarments? What is this, the 50s?”

“—and expect me to be a functioning member of society!” he finishes, whispering loudly at her. 

Donna just smirks and pats his cheek before handing him her clutch. “Think of it as an incentive,” she says seductively and she crowds him against the door, barely whispering her lips over his before nudging him aside and turning the knob and walking past him and the agent, leaving Josh staring after her in the doorway. 

“Ms. Moss looks very pretty tonight,” the agent says, the faintest ghost of a smile on her face. 

“I know,” he grumbles and continues muttering something about malevolent dictatorial women being the death of him under his breath before stomping begrudgingly down the hall after his girlfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Josh’s SS name is my ode to President Obama. Long live Renegade and Renaissance <3


End file.
